naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Flame-Flame Fruit
The Flame-Flame Fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into fire at will. It was eaten by Sabo, and previously Portgas D. Ace. Information *'Type': Logia *'Users': Sabo, Portgas D. Ace Etymology *"Mera Mera" is a Japanese onomatopoeia of the noise fire makes when it burns. Appearance The Flame-Flame Fruit is a round orange fruit, composed of many flame-shaped components with swirl patterns on each one, and has a swirled stem on the top. It is small enough to be held in one hand. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, like other Logia types, is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. In this case, the user is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, they can create devastating fire-based attacks and gain a high resistance towards most heat-based attacks. The flames can also be used to bolster the kinetic force of physical attacks. They are also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into fire and allowing the attack to pass through their bodies. Igniting oneself also has the added effect of burning an opponent if he or she had tried to physically harm the user. When this power clashes against certain other Logia on equal grounds, this seems to come to a stalemate: neither smoke nor ice was able to overcome nor succumb to the flames, instead cancelling each other out when the two elements collide. Weaknesses The Flame-Flame Fruit is inferior to the Magma-Magma Fruit in the Devil Fruit hierarchy. Magma is of a naturally higher order than fire, allowing it to overwhelm the Flame-Flame Fruit's powers. The magma can neutralize even the intangibility and heat-immunity of the Flame-Flame Fruit, thus leading the user to be burned and completely vulnerable. If the magma strikes through the body of the user, it cannot be phased through like most other attacks, and the damage inflicted will remain, as with any normal person's body. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Portgas D. Ace The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Ace, have been used in a variety of ways. Since he left home three years before Luffy, who did not know that Ace had powers before their reunion in Alabasta, Ace had his powers for no more than three years. Ace notably used his powers usually either to fight or to propel his raft. Ace shares Luffy's penchant for naming his techniques, with the only difference being that Luffy adds the phrase "Gum-Gum", followed by the specific name of the attack (usually inspired by a certain object or concept). Ace names his attacks in Japanese and they are often made of two-word phrases and are based on different mythologies. According to Gatz, Ace had sunk countless battleships and burned down mighty cities with the fruit's power. *'Fire Fist': Ace's apparent signature attack and the source of his nickname "Fire Fist Ace". Ace turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several ships in one shot. However, it was completely neutralized by Akainu's Great Eruption, and is the final attack Ace ever used prior to his death shortly after. *'Fire Gun': Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Ace turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. *'Flame Commandment': Ace amasses a large amount of flames around his body (usually by first swinging his outstretched hand around him, summoning the flames) in preparation for an attack. This is apparently the prerequisite technique before Ace can use Fire Pillar. **'Fire Pillar': Used following Flame Commandment, Ace shoots the collected flames straight upward, destroying a target above him. It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in mid-air. *'Heat Haze': Ace shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. *'Firefly': Ace creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. This move is apparently used in preparation for Fiery Doll. **'Fiery Doll': After using Firefly to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Ace sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. *'Saint Elmo's Fire' (Sacred Flame/God Fire: Sea Fire): Ace hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them. *'Cross Fire': Ace places his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of fire directly at his opponent. *'Flame Fence': Ace creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. *'Mirror Flame': Ace releases a wall of fire to block an attack *'Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor': Ace's ultimate technique. After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), Ace then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. Sabo After Sabo ate the fruit, he has been shown being able to utilize it effectively mere seconds after consuming it. Although struggling to control his new powers at first, he adapted to it, and Sabo has displayed great control over the fruit's abilities, being able to utilize it in conjunction with his pipe and avoid injury by making himself intangible. Also, Sabo's naming style follows more of his affinity with dragons. Sabo has been shown using it to enhance the already immense destructive power of his "claws", allowing him to overwhelm powerful foes such as Jesus Burgess. *'Fire Fist': Ace's signature move which was inherited by Sabo after consuming the fruit. Like Ace, Sabo turns his fist into flames and launches it as a powerful column of fire at his target, capable of causing enormous damage and completely shattering a thick layer of stone floor. This was first seen used to destroy the entire Corrida Colosseum stage, and the first move Sabo made since consuming the fruit. He also demonstrated the ability to use the attack at pointblank range, by grabbing onto his opponent's face and then triggering the ignition, sending the target flying backwards with tremendous kinetic force and severely burning them simultaneously, as he did so on Burgess. *'Burning Dragon Claw Fist: Flame Dragon King': A combination of the Flame-Flame Fruit powers and his Dragon Claw Fist style, Sabo forms his "talons" and ignites them, and then slams them into his opponent and spins them around before blasting his target away with a burst of fire. Trivia *The Flame-Flame Fruit is the only known Devil Fruit that has been eaten twice in the series. *The idea of a Devil Fruit that would allow someone to use fire was first brought up when Morgan explained what Devil Fruits are. *Its powers were first foreshadowed when Ace visited a town on Drum Island, when it did not snow on that day, although it did for the whole Drum Island Arc. *It is the only known Logia Fruit that was not eaten by an antagonist, as Ace and Sabo are both Luffy's brothers. *This is the second Devil Fruit to be shown coming back into circulation after its user's death, the other being Smiley's Devil Fruit — the Sala-Sala Fruit: Axolotl Model. However, this is the first Devil Fruit whose possessor was human. Category:Logia